


A wrench to love

by TashsStories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashsStories/pseuds/TashsStories
Summary: Hana and Brigette are longtime friends (and I don't know what else to say)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brigette x D.va for brigette_mei_d.va from Amino.  
> And thank you for controlling it!

Brigitte and Hana have been friends since childhood. Brigitte wanted to be a mechanic like her father and Hana enjoyed doing anything with her friends. The first thing Hana could build by herself was a small crane. She was 4 years old. Brigette was more interested in repairing. The first thing Brigette repaired by herself was an old car. She was 7.

They both attended the same high school and university of technologies and mechanics. When they were adults they started their own business. They owned a medium sized garage. Their working place was in 1st floor and they lived in 2nd. They were repairing, constructed technology for people by their requests, and tended to little problems with things.

But Brigette noticed something was changing. She tried to figure it out for at least 3 months. But once she found it. It was May 4th 11.58pm. "Hana, where are you? It's already midnight!" she called across the garage. "I'm near the black car!" she answered. Some old woman asked them to repair it for her. It was a really old model, first of those flying cars. Other technology in their garage were latest hits, everyone wanted to make from their classic flying cars racing flying cars.

When she arrived to the black car she looked for her friend."Where?" she asked. Then Hana slid from underneath the car on a board with a wrench in her hand and with smudges from the oil everywhere.

She was so beautiful how the light from the ceiling lights was sparkling in her dark brown eyes, a small smile on her face and soft giggles escaping her lips. Brigette didn't know what was happening, but she found herself kneeling above Hana and leaning her head down towards hers.

Her lips and tongue met with hers. At first Hana was surprised but then she closed her eyes and lifted her head up, deepening the kiss. They finally parted for a breath and Brigette leaned down again but this time Hana stopped her. "Brigette, we can't, we are at work." said seriously.

"But Hana, we own this garage." Brigette reminded.  
"But we have a second floor too, can't we go there? This board isn't too comfromtable!"  
"Then let's head upstairs," she stood up and offered Hana her hand "What do you say?"

"Okay." she said, taking her hand and heading upstairs. They were cuddling, sharing kisses for a few minutes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 14th of February - Valentine's day - and Brigette has an important question. Will Hana, accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought about making 2nd chapter, but I get bored on the bus so..... Here it is....  
> I hope you'll like it.

~1 YEAR AND 11 MONTHS LATER~

Brigette was walking circles in the middle of their living room for several minutes. She was very nervous, because today she and Hana planned a date. But this isn't going to be SOME date, it's going to be really special one. Brigette has a small surprise for her small girlfriend. 

Speaking of her, she just came out of the bathroom, prepared for the date. Hana was wearing simple purple dress (and Brigette loved her simplicity, she doesn't know why men think that women must have some red dress that reveals half of their chest and barely reach half of their thing to be attractive), thin layer of same coloured lipstick on her lips, and her hair loose. 

Before Brigette knew it, Hana was standing in front of her. The mechanic took the designer's hand and gently kissed it as she bowed. 

"You look good today." she said and faced the smaller woman. 

"Thank you, you are quite handsome too." Hana giggled and examined her lover's black tux and ginger hair in a ponytail. 

Brigette smiled at her and took the picnic basket "Ready to go?" she offered her her arm and Hana took it "Yes." she nodded and the couple left the house. 

After few minutes of way they walked up on hill near the city. The sun was already hidden, now giving light to some other part of the Earth. 

On the top of the hill was a tree with small blossoms. People would say it's too early for blossoms on 14th February, but it's because of the global warming. Brigette placed a picnic blanket on grass under the growing tree and let Hana sit down first. 

They laid on the blanket and watched the stars while talking to each other and eating food from the basket. 

A moment of silence had come and Brigette sighed after few minutes. She was telling in her head her whole plan how to propose Hana tonight. She gulped. It's time. She thought. 

"Have you ever thought about future, Hana?" she broke the silence while still gazing up at the stars. 

"I never actually thought about it, I'm happy in the present. Why, are you asking?" Hana asked, turning her head to look at the mechanic. 

"Well.... Because I did," Brigette admitted and smiled down at her lover "I mostly thought about us."

Hana slightly blushed "Really?" 

"Yes, I did. A lot. And I want to ask you a question."

The Korean sit up and said: "Sure, w-what question is it?" She kind of had an idea what question it might be and she blushed more. 

Brigette kneeled in front of her and gently took her beloved's hand and started: "Hana, I never thought I would ever meet a person like you. Special, funny, lovely, kind, so caring about others, and smart. You turned my life on with your love so easily, just like when you tight a nut with wrench. I'm happy to be with you, and I'd like to keep it forever and let our love grow more," she took a velvet box out from her tux and opened it, revealing a silver ring "Will you marry me?"

Hana was a bit in shock, she thought Brigitte will ask and she was happy she did. So so happy, that she started crying. 

Brigette put the small box aside and dragged Hana into a hug "Hana, a-are you alright?" she asked, being afraid Hana will deny.

Hana nodded and whipped tears from her eyes "I-I am, I'm just happy." she gently sobbed. Brigette's heart skipped a beat "Does that mean you'll marry me?" 

Hana nodded again. 

After one hour they went back into their house. But not like a normal couple. Like an engaged couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a Kudos if you did and write into comment what you think about it.


End file.
